


The Antichrist and a Fallen Archangel

by Shameless Sabriel Super Shipper (The_Bi_who_lived)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And he cant get up, BDSM, Bottom!Gabriel, Gabe fell, I SAID NO JUDGEY, ITS MY FIRST ONE DONT JUDGE ME, Kinks, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Smut, Top!Sam, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bi_who_lived/pseuds/Shameless%20Sabriel%20Super%20Shipper
Summary: Ok so this is my first smut DONT HATE PRECIATE!!





	1. For Starters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/gifts).



_Fuck_ it felt so good. The slide of Gabriel’s tight ass around him. Sam moaned at the feeling. “God Gabriel, so tight, fucking love it, ” he managed to pant out, punctuating the sentence with another moan.

“Nngh…Sammy…so _ahhhh_ … so big… fucking perfect..” Gabe ground out, lost in the feeling of Sam inside him, filling up in the best way possible. God it was almost too much. “So…close…”

“Don’t worry baby, I got you,” Sam whispered in his ear, biting down on Gabe’s earlobe. It was just enough to send the smaller former archangel flying over the edge, hole clenching around Sam’s dick. The combination of that sensation and seeing Gabriel come undone in his arms had Sam careening over it with him. They lay there for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow, before Sam gingerly pulled out. The both grimaced at the feeling of rapidly cooling cum on their chests (and in Gabriel’s case, in his ass).

“Shower?” Gabe suggested, sated but still devious smirk on his face. Sam felt his dick give a twitch at the implication.

“Only if you can keep up,” he replied, smacking Gabe on the ass as he made his way to the bathroom to get the shower running. Gabe scoffed.

“We’ll see who has to keep up Winchester,” he challenged, only earning him a dark laugh in return.


	2. All Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @mangacrack I'll see what I can do about dirtier. Hold on to your seat belts kids.

"My pretty boy," Sam cooed, relishing in the sight of his lover laid out on their bed like a buffet, "Shirt off, strip for me baby. But make it slow."

Gabriel was quick to follow his commands, stripping as slowly as he could force himself. "Leave the panties on," Sam instructed, admiring his angel's ass in the gold satin thong. Sam himself was wearing tight leather pants and a black officer style cap. He swung the padded leather handcuffs around his right index finger, the steel chain glinting in the lamplight.

"You've been a very bad boy Gabriel," Sam growled, causing Gabe to shiver involuntarily, "You teased me all day when I was working a case. Tell me, what do we do with bad boys?" Sam clicked the handcuffs into place, leaving the smaller man on his stomach with his wrists bound to the headboard. "Hm?"

"We punish them sir," Gabe replied.

"How do we punish them?"

"The way you decide, sir."

"Exactly. Hmm, what shall your punishment be today?" He really wasn't asking. "I think spankings. 10 times, you count with me."

"Y-yes sir." Hearing the shake in Gabriel's voice, Sam paused.

"Colour?" He asked, lifting Gabe's chin to look him in the eye.

"Green sir," Gabe replied, not missing a beat. Sam took this as a good sign, and moved forth with Gabriel's punishment, Gabe crying out the numbers like a prayer.

"You've been a good boy Gabriel," Sam praised, "Good boys don't get punished. Will you be a good little boy now?"

"Yes sir, always sir," Gabe enthused.

"Excellent," Sam coated his fingers with lube, warming it up before starting to prep Gabriel, scissoring him open and cooking his long fingers to find that sweet spot. He knew he had succeeded when Gabe cried out his name, writhing beneath him. When he felt that Gabe was prepped enough, he removed his fingers. This drew a whimper from Gabriel, which was soon replaced with a moan as Sam slowly pushed into him.

"You can't come until I tell you, understand?" Gabe's enthusiastic yes resounded through the room, closely followed by a punched out moan as Sam started to fuck him hard and fast. The giant of man fucked the smaller senseless, until he was go begging to come.

"Please Sammy please, I'm so close. Please I'm begging you, please baby," Gabe pleaded. Well, how anyone refuse such pretty begging?

"Come for me angel,"Sam whispered in a husky timbre. Gabe came hard, back arching and screaming Sam's name. The feeling of Gabe's tight ass clenching around his dick and the sight of him coming undone had Sam flying over the edge with him.

Sam carefully pulled out of Gabe, eliciting a small whine from the whiskey eyed man. "Shh baby, I'm gonna take care of you." Sam assured him, unlocking the handcuffs and rubbing ointment onto his wrists.

"M'kay," Gabe mumbled, letting Sam clean them off and rub lotion into his tender backside. When he was all done cleaning them up, Sam tucked them both in and turned out the light. He cuddled up to Gabriel, his chin on the other man's head, Gabe's ear over his heart.


End file.
